mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
Science
Researching science plays an important part of My Tribe. It allows you to build advanced buildings, craft rarer items, level up faster, earn pearls faster, etc. Notes about Science Points To increase the speed of researching, you can increase tribe members' Mental Strength up to 100 and Science level up to 20. (Note: you can increase the Science level higher than 20, but there is no speed increase). Warning: any Science points gained through Leveling or solving the Ancient Stone Mystery will be lost if your science building has not been upgraded to accept the points due to the Science Points Pool cap. Areas of Research The following areas can be researched, and in many cases are required for crafting certain items. Note that in all cases, researching an area will not give you new recipes to use; you need to find the recipes separately in order to make use of the research. Architecture Enables the construction of buildings. Architecture 2 is required to build a shipyard and the great ark. Architecture 3 is required to upgrade the recycling depot and some wonders . Farming Enables the tribe to plant and harvest crops. See the list of Seeds and Dyes for details of which farming level is required for each seed. Clothesmaking Enables the crafting of clothing items. See the list of Clothing for details of which clothesmaking level is needed for crafting each item. Dyemaking Enables the crafting of dyes. See the list of Dyes for details of which dyemaking level is needed for crafting each item. Technology Increases the rate of the tribe's Science Point development. Note that the increase shown is the total increase, not an additional increase on top of what you already have. Skill Development Increases the rate at which tribespeople level up. Note that the increase shown is the total increase, not an additional increase on top of what you already have. XP Multiplier Increases XP points collected. Note that the increase shown is the total increase, not an additional increase on top of what you already have. Gemcutting Enables the crafting of gems. See the Gemcutting page for details of gem recipes. Instant Level Up Instantly advances you to the next player level(s)! Useless (unless you need an extra pearl) and too expensive, so research them last. Luck Increases the rate at which Rare, Scarce, and Legendary items are found in crates or barrels. For chests, it increases the odds of getting a new figurine, thus making easier to complete a collection. For a comparison of Luck vs. non-Luck drop rates, see Statistics. (Even with Luck, you will still get plenty of tattered clothing from crates!) As the Luck effect is very small, you may want to research it as soon as possible (the more crates or barrels or chests, you open, the more benefits Luck will bring you). Masonry Enables the tribe to construct Wonders and other highly advanced buildings. Note: Masonry (any level) is not required to build the first two wonders (the Alchemist's Tome and the Winged Herald.)